


Spilt Your Blood Upon the Floor

by DoreyG



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Blood, Building Repair Manual, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: comment_fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I made you bleed again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilt Your Blood Upon the Floor

“I made you bleed again,” he notes, thoughtfully.

“Did you?” Superman twists, narrows his eyes, sighs in that familiar world-weary way that’s almost music to his ears by now, “ _ah_. Guess I’m going to have to get my suit cleaned again.”

“You poor dear,” he offers, sourly, “it must be so inconvenient to have to wash your clothes. Almost as inconvenient as having to repair several floors of my most delicate building, and fend off press questions for several _weeks_ afterwards.”

“You can’t blame me for those, Le- Luthor,” Superman only replies sternly, crosses his arms over his muscular chest. It reminds him of his mother, oddly enough – they somehow have exactly the same disapproving expression, “you _started_ this, remember? If I receive any bills I can firmly assure you-“

“That you’ll ignore them,” he sighs, sourly again, and shakes his head, “as usual.”

“You’re almost starting to learn.”

It’s always like this, every time he makes Superman bleed. He’d consider just stopping, but they’re far too close for something that simple now.


End file.
